1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-152304 describes a wiring board which has a core substrate having an opening section, multiple electronic components accommodated in the opening section, and buildup layers formed on the core substrate and the electronic components. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-7531 describes a wiring board in which an assembly of chip capacitors made up of multiple chip capacitors (electronic components) is positioned in an opening section of a core substrate. Such an assembly of chip capacitors is formed with multiple chip capacitors which are integrated (encapsulated) by molding resin (epoxy resin). The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2003-152304 and 2001-7531 are incorporated herein in this application.